


En attendant la suite : Ghent et l'instrospection, ça fait deux.

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: En attendant la suite (du tome 2) [3]
Category: La Dernière Terre - Magali Villeneuve
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Ghent n'est pas porté sur les subtilités de l'âme humaine. Et quand rien ne va plus, il ne sait même plus comment se comporter et expliquer ses propres élans alors qu'il se trouve à nouveau face à Cahir.





	En attendant la suite : Ghent et l'instrospection, ça fait deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire en pays Giddire ? Que Melgar s'inquiète pour moi au point de me rendre visite, je peux l'admettre. Que Nelgoth vienne se chicaner avec sa fille sur ses choix, ça ne change rien à ses habitudes. Mais toi Ghent, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait venir geler ta superbe perfection citadine dans ce coin perdu alors que tu me battais froid ?  
  
\- Euh... Je n'ai pas pu te dire au revoir, j'étais de service.  
  
Un silence passa derrière l'excuse ridicule. Où était le fier et rigide Arpenteur ?  
  
\- Et puis la bête qui nous a attaquée appartenait à une meute qui a fait des ravages et qui pourrait venir par ici, je me suis dit qu'il fallait vous prévenir...  
  
Bon, ça commençait à créer le malaise là. Il devrait peut-être passer l'éponge sur le fait que Ghent n'était pas doué pour reconnaître - ou se rendre compte de - ses tords, ni pour faire des excuses. Rien que la gêne qu'il semblait éprouver à sortir ses pseudo-raisons était déjà une punition pour son comportement passé.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires  
  
Iroko


End file.
